


Deferred action

by Gimmeunicorn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tentabulges, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Talk (TM)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmeunicorn/pseuds/Gimmeunicorn
Summary: Communication is hard. Overthinking and bad advice can make it harder. Somehow managing to work things out anyways can make you hard.





	Deferred action

**Author's Note:**

> Finished editing 18/06/19

The Chrystal Gems' return from Homeworld had been the beginning of considerable changes to the until then tranquil Beach City. It had soon become clear that at Steven's ambitious plans to make all the newly uncorrupted gems and refugees stay on Earth would not be easy to realise. While some had decided to leave for Homeworld shortly after the Diamonds' departure, eager to help with the changes to gem society that would have surely taken place, others had decided to stay and needed help to find a place where to live and fitting in with the rest of the townies.

Until recently, no one really had a moment of rest or some time to spend with each other that didn't involve more planning and work. This had been particularly proving for Lapis. Since she had decided to face her fears and come back from space to defend her home from the Diamonds' attack, her and Peridot hadn't had the chance to have a much needed face to face. Yes, the two had always been together since their reunion, but each time they were concerned with a new emergency.

First it was the Diamonds and there barely was the time for a silent apology, before they were all fighting to defend their family and life on Earth. Peridot and herself had gotten poofed during the fight. The water gem's last racing, desperate thoughts before giving in to Yellow Diamond's overwhelming power were directed to her friends still fighting for their lives and Peridot's gem, and whether they would ever wake up again... which, against all odds, they had.

When Lapis had regained consciousness, her new form shimmering into existence, she was alone. Peridot had reformed a couple of days before her, and a request for help from Steven, still on Homeworld and now in danger, had sent all in a frenzy to repair the two armships and head to their home planet.

She had thought she would be happy when things would eventually calm down, and she would finally have the chance to talk to Peridot. The need to confront the green gem and apologise properly, and the inability to do so, had been eating at her. Yet, now that the initial chaos seemed to have passed, now that many gems had settled sufficiently well in town and a large portion of new shelters had been built, Lapis was feeling more terrified than ever. The reality of what talking to the green gem entailed had downed on her.

While their interactions since their reunion had not been hostile, there was no way of knowing what would happen now that the emergency had passed. She had abandoned Peridot, taken everything they had come to call home together and fled to space. She had soon realised that losing the people she cared about the most was not worth being safe from the diamonds, that no place she could have sought refuge in would have ever felt like a home, knowing that she had let what she loved be destroyed. She had realised that she'd rather risk her life in order to protect it, and from that moment she had managed to help save her friends, not just once but twice. Yet, she was not sure whether she had faced her fears soon enough to hope the relationship with the person she loved the most could be salvaged, and that the helpless and hurt look she saw on Peridot's face as she was taking their life away from her could be erased from history.

Lapis had tried to convince herself that the friendly treatment she was receiving from Peridot whenever they were together was enough for now. However, she had soon realised that this was not only just delaying the inevitable, but that she was probably once again taking advantage of the younger gem's - Lapis felt a twinge of shame - fear that Lapis would not tolerate criticism.

She deserved the anger that the younger gem had probably felt towards her. She saw no other reason why Peridot would act like nothing happened whenever they had some brief moments together, instead of letting her know how hurtful she had been. That is why she needed to do what had to be done and bring up the topic with Peridot as soon as possible, even if this meant opening the floodgates that Lapis was sure were keeping Peridot's feelings of hurt and betrayal from spilling. She had to finally act like the changed gem she claimed to be and, if the other wanted nothing to do with her after that, she had to respect her choice.

She stepped out of the beach house to check if Peridot was helping out with building the last provisional sheds for the uncorrupted gems, or assisting them in some other way. Since their return she had often seen Peridot sorrounded by small crowds of refugee gems, immersed in what Lapis had assumed were detailed and animated demonstrations of the wonderful things Earth had to offer. Most of the time this consisted in showing them videos about human customs on TubeTube, more often than not devolving into watching cat videos or clips from Camp Pining Hearts. This thought made Lapis' lip curl into a small grin, fast to die as she felt a pang of pain in her heart when she remembered how she had almost chosen a life without all of this. But she would not leave again, she had made a promise to herself to fight for what she loved. So she approached all the gems she saw hoping they would be able to tell her where the green gem had gone.

This took longer than she thought it would, the group of quartzes and the citrine she initially approached having not seen Peridot since the previous day. She eventually spotted her by the opposite side of the temple, seemingly absorbed by some blueprints Bismuth was showing her. It did not take her long to notice Lapis, who stopped in her tracks, sucking in a small anxious breath as she realised she had been seen. She relaxed a little when Peridot flashed her a toothy grin and waved at her excitedly.

"Hey, Lapis, look at this! Bismuth and I are trying to build a second house here on the other side of the temple. That way we wouldn't have to force literally everyone to live into town. What do you think? We would have new neighbours!".  
Lapis gave her a genuine smile. The idea of sharing the space with new people less threatening to her now that she had slowly got used to Steven's welcoming attitude. "Sounds like a good idea!".  
Peridot beamed at the small praise, before collecting the papers she had been studying and handing them to Bismuth, "is that ok if we continue this later?". Bismuth took the papers, ruffling Peridot's hair with the other hand, "sure thing, tiny, we can continue tomorrow. Go have some fun!" she said before winking in Peridot's direction, which made the smaller gem blush, and nodding at Lapis, before making her way towards the house.

"So, do you want to go inside to watch something? Steven recommended this new series on Streamin' about samurais, saying something about 'variety being the condiment of life', whatever that means. But I thought you might like it" Peridot said, extending her arm to invite Lapis to take her hand. She instinctively took the offered hand, which made the younger gems' face light up with joy.

"Y-yeah sure, that sounds good" Lapis said, a concealed layer of uncertainty in her tone. The rational part of her brain was telling her to stick to her plan and apologise to Peridot, yet a part of her desperately wanted to let herself be lured in by the familiar feeling that offer promised. She longed to once again feel home, to share those intimate moments with Peridot and the others like nothing had happened. So she followed her younger friend, fingers still intimately entwined, to the beach house.

While waiting for the barn to be rebuilt, partly from the scrap left of the original one that was destroyed when Lapis had thrown it at Blue Diamond, both Peridot and herself had provisionally moved into the CPH tent that had been left behind when Lapis had taken the barn to space. The two settled inside the dimly lit shelter, and the green gem went to fiddle with her tablet to find the show Steven had recommended. Lapis remained in nervous silence until the other motioned for her to get closer.

In the end, both gems ended up enjoying the new show quite a lot. They were only five episodes in and Peridot was already excitedly predicting what would come next (although, according to her: "Percy and Pierre would have tracked Phantom Tiger much sooner than these two clods!"). Lapis had let herself relax and was enjoying the familiar routine, amused at Peridot getting so worked up about the show.  
" And then what, defeated him by throwing first aid kits at him?" she laughed, seeing the younger's face turning into an expressipn of outrage, only a beginning of a small smirk giving away her real amusement. "Lapis! But what about the power of friendship and love, didn't we defeat intergallactic dictators with that stuff, or something? Percy and Pierre definitely had it, I tell you!"

After a few more minutes of excited exposition, the green gem stopped her rant and seemed to be thinking. "Anyways, it's still early, do you want to do something else?". This question brought Lapis back to reality. She had managed to relax and lose herself in the pleasant familiarity of their routine, but now she was faced with her promise to herself to open up to Peridot.

The sudden tension must have been noticeable, judging by the confused look on Peridot's face. "Or it's ok if you don't want to do anything! If you're tired I can just review some of the projects for tomorrow". She looked uncertain for a moment, as if pondering her next question: "are you feeling ok?".

"Yes! Why shouldn't I?" Lapis replied almost automatically, making Peridot frown in confusion at the very-not-ok tone of her voice. Lapis knew she had to speak and tell Peridot about what had been bothering her, but now that she was faced with the right chance to do so she felt panic rising, and for a moment she felt paralised. "It's ok, really. This was really fun but I feel very tired now. You probably are too, working all day. Maybe we should call it a day".  
Lapis averted her gaze from the green gem, shame colouring her features, before she moved towards the entrance, turning around to address Peridot one last time before exiting in a hurry, "I think I'll go on a walk, I'll be back soon". she gave the younger a small smile, and a minute later she was out.

For the rest of the evening Lapis wandered Beach City feeling defeated and ashamed. She eventually found a quiet spot on the side of the temple, where the rocks created a natural gulf. She sat there contemplating the waves that crashed on the shore only a few centimetres from her feet. The blue gem sighed sadly, and extended her leg to gently kick the line where the waves met the sand.

It looked like she had fallen into her old pattern of avoiding her problems. The blue gem sighed. Over time she had learned to take things easy and not be too harsh on herself over anything she felt she did wrong. Yet, this time she had really wanted to be sincere with Peridot and apologise for having left.  
She hated to think that getting rid of a part of her that she knew made people around her suffer would not happen overnight. She thought she had managed to leave it behind the moment she had declared herself a Chrystal Gem, practically challenging the diamonds to their faces. For a moment she had felt like her fears had dissipated. She had come back, she was fighting two mighty gem matriarchs and she was doing this surrounded by the people she loved and who never gave up on her, and she had experienced a rush of courage like never before. Except, this confidence had faltered when she tried to talk to Peridot, not even a life-threatening situation. This had been a blow to her condidence and self-esteem.

Sitting on the shore, after the initial disappointment had in part worn off, however, she tried to see things more in perspective. One of the things she had started to learn and accept, being around Steven and the Chrystal Gems, was the fact that certain things take time, that she should not expect to be a completely different person just yet. Being surrounded by people who reminded her of that, showing they loved her despite what she had done, understanding she would have avoided hurting anyone if she wasn't so overwhelmed by fear, did help her to be more self accepting and feeling ok about take her time to get better. Yet, she wanted to be ready to at least face her fears when it came to one of the people who had helped her the most and whom she loved the most. She thought opening up to Peridot was something she was ready for, and maybe she still was. Maybe she just needed to keep trying, without being too harsh on herself if she didn't make it at first. She could have another opportunity tonight when she went back. Yes, tonight she would make it, and if she didn't she would try again another time.

Her spirit rekindled, Lapis got up from her sitting spot. She had been sitting in contemplation for a while, judging by the sun, which had begun to set, tinting the waves and the sand lovely shades of orange and pink. She slowly made her way back to the beach house, trying to gather her courage before she went inside the tent again, and nervously practicing lines pto start the dreaded conversation with. When she was in front of the tent she stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, before moving the flap of fabric that served as entrance and stepping inside.

"Peridot, I'm back! I'm sorry that I acted weird earl-"

Lapis stopped mid sentence, her brain needing all of its resources to process the scene in front of her. At the opposite end of the small tent, splayed on the thin mattress they both liked to lay on when they watched tv, was Peridot... naked.

"H-hi Lapis, welcome back" Peridot said. She sounded like she was trying too hard to be confident, which didn't help make Lapis any less confused. The green gem clearly didn't know how to continue from there, and the two just stared at each other for a few seconds, Peridot's smile falling at the not exactly enthusiastic reaction she was getting. 

"Is this a bad moment? I can come back if you need me to!" Lapis hurried to say past the initial shock. She was trying very hard to be respectful and not stare at the other's naked form, but she found that her gaze would travel south now and then during this awkward exchange, making Lapis' blush worse. "What, no! No, it's not a bad moment! I was waiting for you" Peridot said with another tentative smile. "For me?" Lapis asked, even more confused. "Y-yes! I noticed you were in a bad mood and I thought you may appreciate... this".

 Lapis' sudden reaction startled both of them,  "Wait, what?!" she almost shouted, confusion turning to mild shock as she started understanding what Peridot was implying. She immediately regretted raising her voice when she saw Peridot's heartbroken expression. "I mean... the reason why I was upset has nothing to do with any of this". The blush on Peridot's face became dark green, and she reached for the nearest thing to cover herself with, which ended up being the quilt they kept on the mattress.

"O-oh, I see" she stammered, "of course it doesn't" she said visibly mortified, struggling to find the right words to make the situation any less awkward. Lapis noticed it and felt like she had to make this better for the smaller gem despite being still extremely confused. "Hey, it's ok. I'm just... very confused. Can you just tell me why you thought my bad mood had to do with... this kind of stuff? Where does this come from so suddenly? I know we are close again, but I didn't know you thought I wanted something like that from you". 

The green gem was still keeping her eyes low, clearly embarrassed, and seemed to think about what to say for a few moments. "Well... you looked upset and I really wanted to make things better somehow... so I went to Amethyst, and this is what she told me to do", her face morphed into a frown, "but of course it was a stupid idea and now I've ruined our friendship forever by even just suggesting you wanted something mor-".

"Wait!" Lapis had reached out and put a hand on Peridot's shoulder, making her jump slightly "ok... hey... no friendship ruined here, but I need to understand... you asked Amethyst? Start from the beginning" Lapis tried her best to sound comforting and understanding. The last thing she wanted was to make the smaller gem feel threatened by her again. 

Peridot kept the quilt tight to her chest, replying after a few seconds of hesitation "I just thought you looked worried about something and I didn't really know what to do, if I couldn't take your mind off things by doing the usual fun things we do together. So I asked Amethyst for advice and she said that maybe, after all we've been through together, you expected our relationship to develop into something more and she said" Peridot cleared her throat, an impossibly deep blush colouring her cheeks and nose, before making her best Amethyst impression "I bet that if you waited for her butt-naked she'd jump on you as soon as she comes back and sees ya, and she'll stop being all cranky like that".

The blue gem couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of her mouth in time, but hurried to gently touch the one of Peridot's arms that wasn't being used to cover herself, in a reassuring manner, before the other could think she was being made fun of. "Listen, Peri, this is not why I was being distant earlier... I- " she took a shaky breath to steel her nerves, feeling particularly nervous in front of the other's now perplexed expression. She could not back down this time. She did not want to.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this since we came back to Earth. I've been so weird when you ask me to do things together lately because... well, because it is weird. I've left you, Peridot! I made it seem like I cared about what we had and then flew away with your things when you needed me the most. You could have been shattered. I was almost sure you would if you stayed, and I still left you! I just couldn't stand you acting like nothing happened, knowing that you were probably still hurting inside! I deserve to be shouted at, not this kindness you've been giving me!".

She had let everything that had been haunting her out at once, and now she was feeling extremely relieved yet terrified at the same time. She knew that, by revealing these feelings, she was implicitly giving Peridot permission to drop the friendly facade. What she did not expect was the other's expression turning to one of shock, and her eyes becoming shiny with the beginning of tears. "Lapis, no, this is not true! You don't deserve all those bad things - it's ok, it's over now!" Peridot hurried to reply, clearly not expecting she would have to face this topic right now. She was interrupted by Lapis lightly squeezing the arm she had been touching, reassuringly, and giving her a sad smile. 

The two looked each other in the eyes properly for the first time since Peridot had turned into an embarrassed mess. Lapis spoke once again, "I know this. I know, maybe things had to go this way, and all that matters is that they got better, but that doesn't change that you were hurting. Please, the last thing I want is for you to keep it inside not to upset me. I never want that to happen again".

Now it was Lapis' turn to get teary eyed. She fell silent and watched the other biting her bottom lip nervously. Just before the silence could become too unbearable, the younger spoke. "I understand why you left and that you felt bad about it. And I know how it took a lot of courage to come back. That alone means a lot to me", she frowned again, as if letting the next words out of her mouth required a great effort, "but I can't deny that it's hard getting over the feelings I felt after you left. I...I felt so helpless...". She let out a shaky breath, her clouded eyes mirrored by Lapis', "I wasn't strong enough to protect you, and I felt that maybe if I was you would have stayed. I hated myself for not being able to make you feel safe, and... I hated you for not staying anyways" tears were running freely from her eyes now, and Lapis had to keep herself from hugging the smaller gem.

Peridot took a deep breath, preparing herself to say the next words, "I knew I couldn't force you to stay and be in danger, but a part of me really hoped you cared enough about us and our home... " she hesitated for a moment, "about me, to want to take the risk". At this point tears were running copiously from Lapis' eyes, too. She knew she had caused Peridot unimaginable pain, yet hearing it from her felt like a fresh wound, a searing pain that went deep to the bone.

The younger gem continued, "I didn't know what to feel when you came back. I was angry and the happiest I had ever been at the same time. But then, during the time we spent together while we were trying to help the others, I started feeling like I just wanted things to go back to normal". The small gem gave another weak sniffle, though now an almost unnoticeable smile was forming on her face. "I felt very silly about having thought of not wanting you around after I had been missing you so much, so I guess I focussed the hurt and anger into wanting not to repeat the mistake I made with you the first time... I know that you feel guilty about what happened, but I also made it worse by not being open about what I wanted, and I really want it to be different this time... I don't want to lie anymore for fear I will hurt you".

Peridot barely finished the sentence in time before she was surprised by blue arms embracing her. Lapis was now sobbing and held her friend like her life depended on it. "I-I'm so sorry!", she managed between sobs, "I made you feel like you couldn't be sincere... just the though tha-at I made you afraid of my reaction to... to that point makes me feel sick.

Peridot hugged Lapis back, trying to console the sobbing gem. In the process the quilt fell from her arms, leaving her bare except for her lower body, but neither of them could care in that moment, overwhelmed by emotions as they were. "Hey, I know, but it's going to be ok, I promise! I-". "But it's not ok!", The blue gem cried, lifting her eyes to look straight into Peridot's for the first time since she had started crying.

"You just told me that you were ready to... to give yourself to me because you thought I was upset!" She said frustrated. What she didn't expect was two tiny hands being put over her mouth, effectively making her shut up. "I already told you I was going to think about what I wanted from now on. Everyone believes that you have changed. I want you to believe I have changed, too. That's just as important if we want to solve our problems".

Peridot's determined expression didn't leave much space for an argument, so lapis just kept silent, a mixture between confusion and awe on her tears streaked face. The other continued, "It's not just one of us who has to care about the other's feelings. I was also responsible for making things less bearable for you by not being sincere, and I want to change that, but you have to believe that I can and that it's important that I do. I know I can. Stars, just a few months ago I barely understood feelings and now I'm giving you this monologue and it sounds nothing like me but it's ok because I know I can finally be good for you, just like I know you want to be better for me".

Lapis' eyes filled with tears once again, this time from a very different emotion "oh Peri... of course I know you can. I just- I thought I was so much more at fault, and I got upset when I saw it was taking time to get where I wanted to be as a person", she sniffled gently, smiling to the other gem, "But I ignored everything apart from my own defects. I think that without wanting to I ignored your feelings again. Will you forgive me?". The smaller gem nodded and this time she made the first move to hug the other, burying her nose against Lapis' shoulder. The blue gem relaxed against her, laying her cheek on Peridot's fluffy hair and closing her eyes.

Except they sprung open again a second later once the implicit meaning of what the green gem had previously said finished sinking in. "So, when you say you were not doing all of this just for me...". A dark green blush spread on Peridot's face in record time, as the green gem became visibly flustered.

"Aaah... well, you see, I... umm...", she had to steel herself and suck in a breath she did not need, before she could find the courage to continue. "I guess I've always had feelings for you even back when we used to live in the barn together, and with all that you leaving and coming back they just got stronger...", she blushed even harder, if possible, and Lapis couldn not help thinking that she looked really cute, all flustered and nervously chewing on her lower lip while looking for the right words.

"And... for all I know about these things, I guess I love you", she said in the smallest voice, "that's why I was more than ok with the idea that you might want... intimacy- from me, when Amethyst suggested it. I wanted it. I spent months missing your presence. That was long enough to know I wanted to be close to you in any possible way once you were back... though, maybe I should have told you about my feelings for you before trying this, huh?". The younger gem chuckled nervously.

Lapis was just about to say something but Peridot spoke again before she could. "I will understand if you don't feel the same about me, but know that I'm ok even just being your friend-" - "I do!" Lapis blurted out, unexpectedly, surprising her friend. "I love you, too. Yes, I care about the others, but you were the reason why I couldn't stay away and I'd have rather risked my life fighting the diamonds than not seeing you anymore"

Peridot's eyes filled with stars, and a wide and goofy grin spread on her face. It reminded Lapis of the one after she had saved Peridot from the ruby eye tracker, several months ago, and the thought filled her heart with adoration for the green gem. Before she could finish processing these thoughts, Peridot had hugged her again. While before Peridot's state of undress had remained ignored due to the intense emotionality of their conversation, now both gems struggled not to pay attention to it. Both blushed deeply in each other's arms. Lapis was the first to speak. "Hey Peri, I know you told me you wanted... intimacy... but are you still convinced?".

The green gem made a thoughtful humming noise. "Yes.. I know that we have a lot of work to do to make ourselves and our relationship better and that trust needs to be rebuilt between us a little, and that -ehm- coupling is quite an important thing - more so according to human conventions, if CPH fanfictions are any accurate -, but recently I've been thinking about you in that way a lot", she said, embarrassed, her face now radiating heat against Lapis' shoulder in an almost comical manner. "So, as long as you're also ok with intimacy, can we please skip to that just this time?". Lapis simply smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, I am. We can".

"I love you, Lapis", Peridot repeated, as if to make sure she didn't just dream having said those words to Lapis. The blue gem moved a hand to Peridot's cheek, moving a few locks of golden hair away and getting the smaller gem to look at her. "Tell me about it", she said, and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on Peridot's mouth. The first kiss only lasted a few seconds though, as soon as their lips parted, the younger closed the distance once again with a clumsier yet tender kiss, blushing at her own boldness while she moved closer to the other.

When they separated this time, both gems were visibly worked up, panting softly as they looked at each other. Lapis became painfully aware of the smaller one's breasts pressed against her sternum from her position in Lapis' lap. The other must have noticed, judging by her instinctive attempt to reposition herself, despite their obvious intentions. After a moment of hesitation, however, the green gem shily slid back from Lapis' lap, letting the quilt slide completely off of her body in the process, to let the other see her fully. She blushed furiously, avoiding eye contact. "You're so beautiful", Lapis said, smiling. Peridot smiled back, still feeling self conscious in such a vulnerable state, yet reminding herself that she was safe with Lapis. She wouldn't have proposed this activity to begin with, if she didn't trust the other completely. "Nhyeheh, thanks", she laughed shily, before clearing her throat, "Laz... I need you to know that I have never done this before".

"Oh. Ok... ok, that's alright!", Lapis gave the younger a reassuring smile, despite her slight surprise. After all, it's not like the younger gem had thrown herself naked at Lapis just minutes ago. "As long as you want this we can take it as slow and as far as you're comfortable with". The green gem returned the smile shiily. "And as you are comfortable with", Peridot added. Lapis leaned in, hugging the other gently and kissing her gem softly once again, before moving her attention to Peridot's mouth, her tongue gently caressing the other's lips to ask for entrance, which Peridot allowed.

The green gem let her mouth be explored with a low groan, not entirely sure how to best reciprocate at first. Eventually she shiily intertwined her tongue with Lapis', actively participating to the kiss. When Period broke the kiss before it became overwhelming, Lapis took the opportunity to find a new target, leaving a trail of small kisses along Peridot's jaw and descending to her throat. She bit the skin there hard enough to startle the green gem, but not hard enough to cause any real damage. "L-lapis!", Peridot yelped, her voice betraying the rush of arousal the unexpected assault had somehow caused in her. Lapis smiled against her neck, planting a kiss in the spot she had bitten. "what is it, love? Did that hurt?". Peridot blushed furiously, muttering something under her breath that sounded like: "yes?... dunno".

Lapis had to chuckle a little at that. She reluctantly removed her face from its nest between the other's neck and collarbone so she could take a better look at Peridot and give her a reassuring smile to let her know she wasn't being mocked. If before she had tried to be respectful and not stare, now she let herself take in the sight of her best friend's (girlfriend's?) body. Lapis' ministrations had left the other rather worked up, a flush colouring the green gem's skin from her cheeks, down across her neck, to her chest. Despite her small stature, Peridot was well proportioned. This had always been evident to Lapis, her companion' skin tight suit not doing much to conceal her lean figure. Now, without that last barrier, the blue gem could better appreciate her curves. Lapis let out a sigh as she admired the other's small yet perked breasts and the elegant line of her hip and behind.

"Did I already tell you that you're beautiful?", Lapis breathed, Leaning in until her face was centimetres from her lover's. Peridot just nodded nervously, "hm-mh". Lapis extended her arm to cup Peridot's left breast, at the same time closing the distance between them. She gave a quick peck to Peridot's lips, then moved her mouth to the dip between the other's breasts and started descending with a trail of licks and wet kisses, moving her free hand to caress Peridot's side and beginning to massage the soft mound of flesh with the other, eliciting a few gasps from an embarrassed yet excited Peridot. The younger gem sucked on a particularly sharp breath when Lapis reached her lower abdomen and started gently sucking and kissing the skin there. Evidently, the blue gem was starting to feel some urgency herself as she appeared to be more focussed on her actions and drawing more delightful noises out of Peridot, than the almost reverent treatment from moments before.

She looked at Peridot, face flushed a navy blue. "Are you ok with me going further?", she asked, giving her thigh a light squeeze and releasing her breast to better balance herself from her position. When the younger of the two nodded in agreement with clear anticipation in her eyes, Lapis resumed her work on the other's lower half. She gently parted Peridot's thighs, unconsciously kept squeezed together by the nervous green gem, with both hands, and revealed her most intimate parts. Even in her state of excitement, Lapis couldn't help thinking that this part of Peridot, too, looked really cute. It was obvious that this foreplay had got Peridot excited, her small folds already showing traces of wetness. Lapis had to suppress a groan of arousal, inebriated by this sight, and wasted no time resuming her loving of the other's body, kissing the inside of Peridot's thigh while she prodded the exterior of her slit, massaging the outer lips with two fingers.

She could feel the other gem wince a little, unused to the intimate touch, and made sure to ease her into it, continuing her massage and affectionately nuzzling at and kissing the area around Peridot's core. The smell of the other's arousal just made her even more turned on, and she decided that the foreplay was enough. Peridot had been letting out a series of low moans, which suddenly turned into a surprised yelp when Lapis parted her folds with two fingers and dipped her tongue between them, running it along the slit. "L-Lapis!", she cried, tightening her grip on the mattress below. The blue gem only answered by doubling her efforts, and alternated swiping her tongue between the wet folds and sucking on them. When she moved her tongue higher and circled the bundle of nerves at the top of the slit, Peridot's body tensed and Lapis was rewarded with more broken moans and a new rush of wetness down below. She knew what this reaction meant, and she was looking forward to it, dipping her tongue deeper into the slit. "Wanna come out and play?", she playfully asked against Peridot's slit. The other was struggling to control the now almost constant twitching of her hips against Lapis' mouth, so Lapis knew she wouldn't have to wait long. 

She soon felt a new source of wetness against her cheek. Peridot's tentacle had fully averted from the stimulation, and lapis stopped to take a better look at the surprisingly large member. "Oh, so that's why you're so short, had to compensate". she joked, barely dodging the other's weak attempt at a kick against her side. " D-don't say things like that! That's lewd!", Peridot shrieked, making Lapis laugh. "And what do you think we are doing, exactly?", Lapis teased, brushing her palm against the writhing appendage which, against her owner's will, wrapped around Lapis' hand in search of stimulation. Peridot puffed her cheeks indignantly, making Lapis laugh even harder.

"Ok, ok, I get the message", Lapis said as she was trying to calm her laugher, "let me make things even", and with that both her top and puffy pants shimmered out of existence, leaving her bare. Peridot's eyes widened at the sight of the other's uncovered body. Lapis' breasts were slightly larger than hers, and perfectly fit her lean and elegant figure. When she lowered her gaze and was presented with Lapis' own tentacle, the blue gem could see her blushing even deeper, if possible.

Before Peridot could register what was happening, still overwhelmed with arousal and embarrassment, Lapis had moved close to her and had started grinding her longer tentacle against hers. Both of them let out a loud moan at the sensation and the older gem embraced the other to close the little distance that was left between them, lining her member against the other gem's and letting it interwine with it. From this moment it became much harder to retain any control, both gems becoming lost in pleasure as Lapis captured the other's lips in a passionate kiss, silencing both of their loud moans as she thrust her hips.

The fluids that now seeped copiously from both their tentacles and their slits only served to increase their pleasure by easing Lapis' thrusts, making their dance even more heated. Peridot looked completely lost in pleasure now, and by the looks of her tentacle, twitching hard around Lapis' own, she wasn't far from climaxing. Also feeling on the brink of orgasm, Lapis reluctantly stopped her movements and started readjusting her hips. Before she could realise what was happening, Peridot felt the other's tentacle slide down her own and rest against her folds. "Is this ok?", Lapis asked while giving Peridot's shoulder a light squeeze. Peridot nodded nervously, giving the other a small smile. "Just... be gentle, ok?", she said shiily, and the blue gem smiled back reassuringly. "Of course".

Lapis captured the green gem's lips in a gentle kiss once again, as she helped her shift forward and on her lap. She then slowly started entering her as the smaller gem was lowered down. The unfamiliar feeling must have been quite uncomfortable for Peridot, who clung onto Lapis with a chocked whine. The water gem wrapped her arms around Peridot's lower back and buried her face in the crook of her neck, in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. She moved her hips experimentally, drawing more gasps from Peridot. Maintaining control and not just starting pounding into the younger gem was getting hard. Being inside Peridot felt better than Lapis could have imagined, her soft walls contracting around her tentacle, drawing Lapis into a world of exhilarating heat.

"Are you ok, Peri?", she asked once the other's thighs were settled on her own. She was almost entirely inside the other now, though, judging by Peridot's little wince when she tried to push her hips further up, she needed to go easy on the smaller gem. Peridot's smaller body made it so she was rather tight for a bigger gem like Lapis, and the additional presence of the younger's averted tentacle made it even more difficult for her to push inside smoothly without fearing she would hurt her partner. After a pause, Peridot laid her head on top of Lapis' shoulder and a shudder (of pleasure more than pain, Lapis hoped) ran through her. "Yeah, I'm ok. I just didn't- didn't expect it to feel so big... I think you can move now".

"Sure... let me know if it hurts and we can stop", Lapis said before resuming her upwards thrusts, starting slowly and increasing her speed when she felt Peridot relax a little more around her. She became more confident once her small lover began letting out moans of pleasure and pushing her own hips downwards to meet Lapis' thrusts. Peridot's own fluids reduced the friction and made her descent much more comfortable. Still, Lapis did not push all the way in as that still seemed too much to handle for her lover. "You're doing great, Peri... you feel so good I- Ah!- I love you so much!". These words still felt surreal on her tongue, yet they sounded perfect as their bodies joined intimately.

In response, the green gem only seemed to tighten her grip on Lapis' shoulders. She lifted her face from Lapis' neck to look at her, a deep blush on her face. "Oh stars, I love you... Ooh yes, please don't stop- AHh, Lapis!". Lapis embraced the other tightly and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, taken over by emotion. Both gems were getting desperate at this point, each feeling their own climax aoproaching, filling the small space with moans and the sound of skin against skin. Feeling very close to her climax, Lapis tried to reach the other's tentacle to help her towards her own, but the closeness between the two made that impossible. Sooner than she was hoping for, she was hit by an overwhelming wave of pleasure and chased after the following intense waves buried inside of Peridot's delicious tightness. She tried to push as deeply as she could go, all concerns lost for a few seconds, as she released her fluids with a loud groan. She remained hugged to the trembling gem in her arms for a few more moments, before carefully pulling her receding tentacle out of her and gently laying her on the ground.

Even in her spent state, Lapis couldn't help the flash of arousal coursing through her at the sight of Peridot, dazed, and her own seed leaking from her opening. The smaller gem was still panting and flushed and, to Lapis' disappointment, still hard. She felt guilty about not having managed to make the other feel as much pleasure as she had and give her release, but maybe she could find a way to fix this.

"Oh sweety, look at you. ", Lapis said in wonder, wanting the other to know just how special she was for her, but failing to find the right words. "C'mere" she said after laying back on her elbows, then reaching forward to part her wet folds, invitingly. That was enough to capture Peridot's attention completely and make her tentacle visibly twitch, which made Lapis giggle a little.

"Uh? Are- are you sure?!", Peridot gasped "you don't have to, I can-" -"I want to" the blue gem interrupted her "I want you to feel good and be happy", she smiled, but not as brightly as Peridot did in return, the younger's delight hard to top in that moment. "O-ok...", the green gem shuffled close and positioned herself between the other's legs. She anxiously let her member seach for Lapis' opening, before pushing her hips forward and letting out a surprised little moan at being met with a delicious and tight heat. She had to take a moment to adapt to the overwhelming feeling, but eventually started thrusting inside the other. She became more and more desperate as she went, still chasing the pleasure she had had a glimpse of before the interruption. Lapis gasped, taken by surprise by the sudden assault. 

Peridot did not feel excessively large, yet her tentacle was girthy enough to make Lapis feel stretched, a satisfying mix of pain and pleasure. Lapis noticed the other struggling to balance herself on her hands while keeping up with her frantic thrusts, her upper arms visibly wobbling. Peridot gave a little alarmed shriek when she was pulled down by warm, blue arms, her face falling in between Lapis' soft breasts. "It's ok love, keep going". Peridot relaxed against the other's body, as the blue gem wrapped one arm around her upper back and moved the other hand to the back of her head to stroke wild, blond hair.

"Ahhh- Lapis! Ah!". The small gem hah buried her face in between Lapis' breasts, and was letting out warm puffs and sighs there while she thrust her hips with abandon. She forgot how to form words as she lost herself in the pleasure, spurred by the other's affectionate touches. Lapis could tell that the smaller gem was close, her body giving all the tell tale signs. Lapis could feel her thrusts becoming more frantic and less coordinated, and her tentacle twitching and curling almost at every thrust now. If she wasn't so spent already, Lapis was sure she would be close again.

Suddenly, the younger's body tensed against Lapis'. The green gem muffled a series of loud whines against blue skin, her tighs twitching uncontrollably against Lapis' as she spilled her seed inside her. Peridot's body continued to be shaken by shivers of pleasure even after she was completely spent, and Lapis made sure to help her through the last waves by continuing to lovingly stroke her hair and bacķ. Both gems winced when Peridot's tentacle retracted, and her fluids dripped out of Lapis' opening mixed with her own. Peridot relaxed on the blue gem's chest, completely exausted. "Hey, are you ok?", Lapis asked, also a little out of breath "hmm-hm" Peridot nodded, receiving a sweet smile from her partner when she tilted her head up to look at her.

Lapis pulled Peridop up until they were face to face, and kissed her on the lips gently. "I dont want to leave you ever again. I want to make you happy". I want to be happy". Peridot let herself be cuddled, surrounded by Lapis' warmth. "I know... me too".

That night they slept together, in each other's arms. Even Peridot, who wasn't normally into this sleeping business, could not resist being lulled into blissful oblivion by the other's comforting presence. It wasn't until late in the morning that they decided to leave the tent and go back to the beach house.

"Yoo, P-dot.! Lappy!". Both gems braced for impact at Amethyst's greeting as soon as they stepped inside. "Such a beautiful night yesterday, huh? Been out enjoying n.a.t.u.r.e?". The look Lapis shot her was terrifying enough, that Amethyst almost didn't notice the small glimpse of gratitude in her eyes.


End file.
